All American Girl
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: Mr. Everdeen prayed for a baby boy, but when he got a little pink blanket, everything changed. Sixteen years later, Katniss Everdeen was falling for football star, Peeta Mellark. One-Shot based on Carrie Underwood's song All American Girl.


**I do NOT own Hunger Games! Nor Carrie Underwood's song 'All American Girl'! If I owned Hunger Games Finnick, Prim, Madge, Darius, Cinna, Mr. Mellark, Peeta's two brothers, Mr. Everdeen, Wiress, and Mags would all be alive! Hey if you have read this before July 24, 2013 there have been changes! Okay, thank you.**

_Since the day they got married_  
_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_  
_Someone he could take fishing_  
_Throw the football, be his pride and joy_  
_He could already see him holding that trophy_  
_Taking his team to state_  
_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_  
_All those big dreams changed_

"One more push Mrs. Everdeen" the doctor told her. Jonathan Everdeen stood by his wife's side, holding her hand, whispering soothing things. Emily Everdeen gave her last push, "It's a girl!" the doctor told the husband and wife. They quickly cleaned up the baby. Jonathan sat there shocked. He had planned, so long for a boy. He had been so excited, someone to throw a football with. Someone to take to a baseball game. They finish cleaning the baby girl and wrapped her in a little pink blanket. The nurse handed over the pink bundle to Mr. Everdeen.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_  
_All American girl_

"Have you decided a name?" the nurse asked. Jonathan and Emily looked at the beautiful little girl.

"Katniss" Jonathan whispered. "Katniss Everdeen," Jonathan spoke out loud. Emily picked up the beautiful, grey eyed, baby girl and cradled her in her arms. The nurse wrote the name down and congratulated the couple. Jonathan ran his hand over Katniss's long black hair, like his own. He forgot about all those plans for a boy completely. Jonathan was wrapped around Katniss's little finger.

_Sixteen short years later_  
_She was falling for the senior football star_  
_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_  
_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

"Oooooh Katniss and Peeta sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Primrose Everdeen teased Katniss.

"Shut up!" Katniss told the 12-year-old, Prim, while blushing.

"He is missing practice just to meet mom and dad! That is love." Prim said, dragging out the O in 'love.'

Katniss blushed even more and looked at her outfit in the mirror. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Katniss said quickly run down the steps, to the door. When she opened the door Katniss jumped into Peeta's arms, giving him kiss.

He picked her up and spun her around. Katniss squealed until he put her down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her living room. Prim ran down the steps and gave Peeta a hug before heading into the kitchen, to tell Jonathan and Emily that he was her. Just minutes later Katniss's parents walked in. She held Peeta's hand the entire time.

Jonathan was very protective over his daughter. He thought no boy would be good enough for his baby girl, but Peeta was a good boy. He was respectful and charming. You had to like him. Though no matter how hard Jonathan tried to hate the boy who was stealing his daughter, he couldn't. The boy made his daughter happier than he had ever seen her. That's all he could ever asked for. He would just have to accept that his little Katniss was growing up and moving on. That she was no longer his little girl

Just before Peeta had to leave he gave Katniss a gift, a beautiful pearl. "I love it" Katniss told him with a wide smile. "Glad you do" Peeta told her. They kissed quickly before he headed off.

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_  
_Tell me have you lost your mind_  
_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_  
_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

"There's nothing wrong with Katniss!" Peeta yelled at his mother.

"You're spending so much time with that thing!"

"She is not a thing!" Peeta yelled back.

"Boy you better get things set straight!" Mrs. Mellark screamed at her son. "Your coach has been telling me about you missing practice or dropping the ball because you're distracted!" Peeta scoffed at his mother. "Can't you be like your older brothers? Rye has his own business! And Proja is in his 3rd year of collage! And you. Your grades dropped and now you might not get a scholarship for football because of her!" Peeta didn't respond to his mother's words. She walked off mumbling horrible things about Katniss and Peeta.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_  
_All American_

Katniss searched her room, in panic. "Calm down, Katniss" Madge told her.

"I can't calm down! That's the pearl Peeta gave me!" Katniss said throwing her clothes out closet.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Delly asked.

"I had on my desk, Delly!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Okay well you know what? Delly and I will get you ready and while you're on your date, we will look for it." Madge said winking at Delly. Delly smiled at Madge and grabbed Katniss's hand to set her down on the bed.

"Stay" Delly told Katniss. Madge and Delly walked into the bathroom to grab make-up, curling iron, and brush.

"She will be really surprised" Madge told Delly.

"I know" Madge went to work to find an outfit, Delly worked on curling Katniss's hair, and they called up Prim, who also knew the surprise, to do her make-up.

When they were done Katniss looked at herself in the mirror; a blue, with a small, simple golden belt, blue high-heels, hair in curls, lip gloss, natural make-up and the locket Peeta gave her for her 17th birthday. Katniss gasp, "I look... Beautiful." She turned to Delly, Madge, and Prim, and gave them a big hug. The four girls heard Peeta's car pull up and they ushered Katniss down the stairs.

When Katniss walked out Peeta's mouth dropped and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She walked up to him and twirled. "Like what you see?" Katniss joked.

He laughed and nodded, "you look… Beautiful."

When they arrived at the restaurant Katniss couldn't seem to tell Peeta about the pearl. She didn't want him knowing she lost the best gift she had ever gotten from him. "Peeta I... Ummm." she looked him in the eyes "I lost the pearl" she said quickly.

Peeta smiled and chuckled. Katniss looked at him confused, "You're not mad?"

Peeta laughed and shook his head. He handed her fortune cookie. She quickly cracked it open to find a ring with the pearl held in place on the top. In the cookie it help a paper and on the paper it said "Will you marry me?" Katniss gasp and tears were threating to spill. She looked up, the tears falling. Peeta look nervous, as he looked at her expectantly. She nodded her head, to choked up to speak.

Peeta looked at her with hope. "Yes" Katniss managed to finally say.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Katniss and Peeta stood up and he picked her up and spun her around. They didn't care about the looks they got from people. Katniss Everdeen is soon to be Katniss Mellark.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

Primrose's eyes sparkled as she waited for Katniss to tell the news to everybody. The only people who knew were Prim and Katniss. With the exception of Rory –Prim's boyfriend- because she couldn't help but shout it out as Katniss told her, over the phone.

Jonathan and Emily Everdeen sat at the table and Katniss stood up to tell the big news. Her eyes scanned the room. Katniss's parents, Prim, Rory, Peeta's father, Rye, Proja, Annie Finnick, Madge, Gale, Johanna, Delly, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss sat around the large table.

"I have some big news that I would like to tell everyone" Katniss spoke. Prim was so excited she was almost jumping from her chair, but Rory had his hand on her shoulder, holding her down. "I'm pregnant"

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_  
_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl_

Katniss laid in bed with her arms wrapped around her 7-month bump. Peeta laid facing her face. His fingers traced her belly while he smiled. "Peeta?"

His eyes directed back to Katniss's grey eyes. "Yeah?" "What do you want?" Peeta was at first confused, but then got what she meant.

"Well I want a beautiful little girl with your eyes and your hair." Katniss scowled at Peeta. Peeta smiled at Katniss, "And I want her to be just like you" he said tapping the tip of her nose. Katniss scowled again, but gave a small giggle.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_  
_All American Girl_

"One more push Katniss" the doctor told her. Peeta stood by his wife's side, holding her hand, whispering soothing things.

Katniss gave her last push, "It's a girl!" the doctor told the husband and wife. They quickly cleaned up the baby. They finish cleaning the baby girl and wrapped her in a little pink blanket. The nurse handed over the pink bundle to Peeta.

"Have you decided a name?" the nurse asked. Peeta and Katniss looked at the beautiful little girl.

"Peony" Peeta whispered. "Peony Mellark" Peeta spoke out loud. Katniss picked up the beautiful, blue eyed, baby girl and cradled her in her arms. The nurse wrote the name down and congratulated the couple. Peeta ran his hand over Peony's long black hair, like Katniss's. Peeta was wrapped around Peony's little finger.

_All American girl_


End file.
